Ten Cuts to the Soul
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: This is the story of each of Francis’s relationships since the big bang, and how he slowly falls apart, looking for the one he most desperately needs. Which is really hard to do when you have no clue on who or what it is you’re looking for.
1. Final Cuts: Part One

Summary: This is the story of each of Francis's relationships since the big bang, and how he slowly falls apart, looking for the one he most desperately needs. Which is really hard to do when you have no clue on who or what it is you're looking for. Basically-HotStreak and anyone I say

Psycho Chan's Note: This is a little depressing…I thought of this earlier today while watching Static Shock, 'Wet and Wild' and thought about how terrible HotStreak must feel. Then I pondered other relationships and this is how it grew. And with me loving drama, abuse and the finding of love after a hard time…I'm just losing points here. I apologize for all the stuff I put HotStreak through. Do not question me, I love Francis. He is my favorite of my favorites. But one thing everyone around me realizes eventually it's that I tend to torture the things I love. Really…I do.

Disclaimer: Alas…I do not own Static Shock…it's still depressing……

…damn…

Warnings: I figure I should probably tell you the things that will appear in here. So…yeah. First, there will be yaoi. That's a given. There will also be course language, self mutilation, rape, and incest. If there are any others I'll add them as I go.

Also, this story will have an awkward flow. Meaning that it is pretty much flashbacks that HotStreak has, so most of the chapters will be sex followed by the break up.

Ten Cuts to the Soul

Final Cuts: Part One

It's late, the sun having long past set with the moon shining dully. The park of Dakota Fields is empty, the only sound is the occasional rustle of leaves from the trees being shook from the wind. It's about two thirty, and the whole city was pretty much asleep. Except a fiery bang baby, who lays on an wooden park bench, shivering from his prison. He was just beaten and raped, and no one in the world gives a damn. Not even himself. In his mind, why the hell should he?

The bruised man lays on his back, his legs hanging lazily over the end of the bench, thinking. He is alone tonight, and he hates it. He'd rather be in jail, listening to the other inmates argue and bitch at one another. Tonight was going to be a long night. HotStreak was confused. He didn't understand why everyone he knows leaves him. He tries so hard to make things work, and even if they don't, he ignores it, hoping things will turn out. They never do.

Digging into his cargo jeans, Francis continues his dangerous ritual he had somehow started over the course of the past four years. When he was sixteen, he was caught in the big bang. Then, his troubles weren't so bad. He lived with his mother and his father, and caused trouble here and there for street cred. Then he gained his powers, causing his mother to abandon her family and his father to be destructive and out of control. Now he was twenty, still homeless, still wanted, and still desperate for someone to help him.

At the moment, HotStreak stares into the sharp blade of his pocket knife. It never really mattered to him how big it was, just how sharp it was. This blade wasn't ever used on anybody else. He looks into his lifeless eyes, having lost their green glow long ago. He toys with the shine of the stained silver as it sways from sheath to tip. Time passes, a good fifteen minutes before he sighs lowly. Today, he was used by two different people.

Lifting his left hand up, Francis places his hand palm up in the air, glancing at the scars on his wrist. One for every failed relationship he's had since his powers were _suppose _to have changed his life for the better. Eight. Francis had eight scars on his wrist. Each one a mass of flesh from the narrow blade that had separated clean skin, the blade that made multiple runs through the pale tissue. Those were over and done with. The blade connects with his pale skin once more, slicing into hot meat. This one was for Shiv, who had cheated on him with Ebon.

HotStreak watches in comfort as blood bubbles to the surface, seeping out of the slit and down his arm. Pain brings him comfort in the fact that _people _feel pain. As long as he feels pain, he believes he has a soul. And with blood, it means that he is _human_. Some nights, the fallen rebel expects his blood to be black instead of the crimson color it always is.

Placing the sharp metal a little higher on his wrist, HotStreak sinks the edge into him again. This one is for Ebon, who had taken it upon him to tell the red head that Shiv is done with him, and that he would never want him again. He had beaten the man hard, then raped his trembling body. The entire time, Shiv had watched, with the most callous grin he had ever seen on the boy. That boy who HotStreak shared _his _secrets to. His thoughts and opinions. His dreams as a child and ways to fix his life. Once the message was through, the other two had left Francis, alone on the dirty floor of the subway station.

Warm blood gushes down from the two even cuts. Two more scars to add to the list.

HotStreak was at a loss. He was in the exact same position he was in a few months ago before he dated the Korean man. Only now he had nowhere to go and no one else to run to. No friends and no more family. He literally had nobody. Turning to his side, Francis hangs his arm over the side of the park bench, watching the blood drip from his wound to the concrete below. The man desperately fights the tears that burn at his eyes. The last thing he wanted was to cry because of Ebon or Shiv. With his eye sight failing him, a cold feeling slowly takes his body. He watches the dripping of the ruby color as his thoughts drift from tonight's misfortune. To the very first meta human he dated, and how it ended. That was the first time he ever regretted his actions, the things he did and the things he didn't do.

Or the things he _couldn't _do.

The first time he allowed someone else to have his life in their hands just to have them throw it back to him without care. The first time he allowed that knife to enter his skin.


	2. Cut One: Talon

Psycho Chan's Note: No matter how much I try writing I never get any better. Man I suck at typing. Here I thought graduating school would help me…even a little bit. It's about two in the morning and I am _so _drinking coffee. It's nummie. Anyway, I know that Francis doesn't seem like the type to cut but there are a lot of people who do it and never seem _the type_. You can never predict these things. I struggled with cutting at some time in my life too and most who know still can't believe I did it. Anyway, enjoy my poorly written story and remember, love conquers…most. Well it conquers all here. Just remember that I had warned you about the sex…so…here it is.

Cut One: Talon

"You're burning my feathers again" was moaned out as hot hands skim Talon's ginger body, the smell of something burning hangs in the air.

"Sorry." HotStreak apologizes, kissing the girl softly. This wasn't new. The man always seemed to burn her feathers. Accepting the apology this time, the feathered girl returns the kiss, wrapping her arms around HotStreak's neck. "I'll be more careful." The man continues to pet the girl, feeling the plumage fluff up from the touch. Talon's body was awkward to work around but after months of trail an error, Francis finally figured it out. Well, except for the wings. He still had difficulty working around those.

Another soft moan escapes the bird girl as strong hands stroke her thighs. Talon opens her legs, allowing the man to move between them easily. A less quiet moan is heard from the younger girl as the wetness between her legs is rubbed hastily, causing her to arch off the mattress that they had found and dragged to the building Ebon had found. "Oh~"

Those fingers sink into her moist flesh, loving the warmth in her body. Knowing kissing the coat Talon wore would be numb to kisses, HotStreak opens his mouth near the girl's body, breathing hot air through the thick feathers, sending shivers through her body. He was rewarded with yet another cry of pleasure. With Talon writhing under his naked body, HotStreak pumps his two fingers into her, feeling muscles within her small body contract around him. Slowly, HotStreak removes his fingers, leaving the girl panting, recovering slowly.

"Ready?"

With a nod as her answer, Talon blushes underneath the orange feathers.

Gently, HotStreak pushes into his girlfriend, shivering at the warmth she provides. The man keeps a firm hold on Talon's hips as he sinks into her. The body underneath him arches slightly, a wonderful sight for Francis's emerald eyes to take in. Talon believed she was ugly with her new looks, and thought many may agree, HotStreak learned to look pass that. Now, he believes she is beautiful though she'll never believe him.

Rolling his hips into the smaller body, HotStreak lets out a low moan onto the downy neck before him. He keeps all his touches kind and gentle, not wanting to hurt Talon in any way. After a few moments, screams are heard from Talon, who claws at the other man's shoulders. She is unaware of the fact her claws are slicing open HotStreak's flesh as ecstasy builds deep inside her. The older man slowly loses control of his powers as his body temperature slowly rises with the growing pleasure taking him.

This goes unnoticed as the thrusting grows more intense, bringing both teenagers into a different world. A world where feeling good is the only thing that matters. In some cases, it is this world that becomes dark.

Talon arches into the man's body, taken by pleasure as she tries her best to not claw the flesh of the pale flesh over her. The girl is spun into an orgasm, her screams echoing around the room. The meta girl makes sure to turn her head as she screams as to not activate her powers. With the warmth around him suddenly tightening, HotStreak pulls out of the swollen flesh, coming onto her orange thigh.

The two pant, catching their breath. Their bodies shivering at the high that stays in them, sweat hot on their skin. Smiling, HotStreak leans down, taking the girl's lips. Talon wraps her arms around the man, holding him closely, as though she needed him. And she did.

However, like everything else, that changed.

The rebel's relationship with the Latina girl was his longest, with five months. Then things started to get in the way. Those things were secrets. HotStreak had many of them, each one more sickening than the next that he had wished more than anything that he could leave them behind.

Talon didn't like the secrets.

"Shiv, quit that. You are so annoying." Talon's voice nags the Korean teen.

"But I'm so bored." The man keeps hitting the ball on the paddle with his powers. The rapping sound was driving Talon and HotStreak insane.

"God. You are just like Antonio, only he has a reason."

"Antonio?" That stopped the man. "Who's that?"

"My kid brother. The kid can never keep still and always gets into trouble with his mouth." Talon smile. "But I guess I wouldn't mind hearing him whine about spending too much time in the shower again."

Seeing this, HotStreak looks away. She had told him about her family. Theresa came from a decent family. Sure, they had problems with money and her father had a gambling problem but a family nonetheless.

"Well I could do that for you." Shiv snickers, making the object in his hand disappear. Talon just rolls her eyes. "I have a little sister who spends _waaay_ too much time in the bathroom. Chantal practically lives in there. Really sucks because we only had one bathroom and way to many people."

"You have a big family?" Interested, Talon shifts on her perch, which is the back of the broken down couch. HotStreak sinks into the sofa, uncomfortably with the topic.

"Yeah. I lived with my mom and my dad. My oldest brother Lee moved out about…four years ago. Chantal still lives with our parents. And my twin sister Amy is…I think she moved out too after her powers…" The purple haired boy chuckles. "Guess Chantal gets the bathroom all to herself." Ruffling his greasy hair, Shiv leans over to HotStreak. "What about you?"

"I have…a younger sister…" Was the only thing he said. Family was a sore spot.

"You never told me that." Talon flicks her cramped wings. "What does she-"

"It doesn't matter." HotStreak cut her off. Anger fills the girl.

"You never tell me anything. What is it with you in keeping yourself from me? I tell you everything you ask and-"

"Some things are better off unsaid, okay?" The red head refuses to look at the girl.

"Not okay. The whole point of a relationship is trust. And if you can't trust me with little things as some stuff about your family than we shouldn't be together."

With wide green eyes, HotStreak faces the Latina girl. "What?"

"You heard me HotStreak…" Talon hops off the back of the couch. "I'm sorry but…sometimes things just don't work." The girl walks away. Seeing the unhappy girl and the surprised man, Shiv follows Talon, in hopes of cheering her up. And to avoid the possibilities of having to deal with an emotional fire manipulator. The lad is convinced HotStreak has two emotions, angry and pissed.

However, later that night, he started another dark secret. That night he spent alone in an ally, reflecting on what Theresa had said. Looking into the shiny blade of a knife he had just lifted off some pawn shop. It was simple, a marble switch blade about six inches. Francis was looking at the reflection. He could see his eyes, misty from the tears he refused to let fall. with a sigh, the man brought the silver edge to his wrist. The first cut in his destination to find a person who can love a man such as himself.

This is where Francis learned about the dangers of secrets.


	3. Cut Two: Madelyn

Psycho Chan's Notes: Hiya! I know Madelyn comes in twice in the series and both times she is put down. Sure, her personality for order…or is it obsession…is a little strong but that's not exactly a reason to cast her out and make fun of her. All she really wanted was for the laughter to stop. Anyway, I kinda like her so I thought of a way to add her into my story so I can write more about her…not with HotStreak but still. Luckily for me, the two had met and interacted on the show. Of course it was just HotStreak taking orders and betting against the girl but interacting all the same

Cut Two: Madelyn

To be honest, HotStreak does not know why Madelyn Spaulding had asked him out. Sure, she gave him her reasons, just part of that damn personality of hers. The psychic girl had told him that he is everything she…what was it…detests? Either way, Francis did know that the word she used was just another word for hate. But then she went on about how he did have his good qualities, causing him to stop and listen. The dark haired girl told him that though he was a brute with no future in society, she did have a few plans only he could do, including breaking her out of jail if she were to ever be caught. He may have been bullheaded and nearsighted in life but he did take orders, unlike Ebon. And when she complemented him on his looks, he decided that he'd give the girl a chance. He had just broken up with Talon and another relationship just might do him good.

He quickly found out that Madelyn was bossy. Even in bed. HotStreak could not tell you how many times he was kicked out of bed because he did something _inappropriate _or _wrong._ Now that he thought about it, he was rejected more times than they actually had sex. That was something he learned to accept after a couple weeks. To just listen to the girl.

Which was really okay considering she didn't give a rat's ass about his past. So his secrets are safe. And Francis was thankful for that.

"Hurry up Francis." Madelyn's voice demands the boy to pick up speed, using her boyfriend's real name. Today was a decent day. The two, and by two I mean Madelyn, went a did some survey on teenagers in the park. At the moment, they were at Madelyn's empty house. The bedroom was sickingly organized, with bright colors of purples, pinks and yellows. Luckily for the rebel, the lights were off so it dulled the eyesore.

Doing as he was told, Francis rolls on a condom. The girl was very specific on them. "Okay." Was said irritatingly, but under control of his temper. Dating this girl took a lot out of him, and not only out of his dignity. Green eyes trace the slim build of the other girl. This only takes a second before he leans down, kissing lightly tanned skin. If he were to take too long, she'd start yelling and turn on that damn lamp. He hated that lamp more than the stuffed animals lining her room.

"It's about time." The meta girl moans out, further annoying her man. Blowing it off like everything else about her, Francis slides his hands between Madelyn's legs, feeling them open for him. Checking to make sure she's ready, the man pushes into her, sinking quickly. The body beneath him arches slightly with every inch, a small moan escaping her lips.

Once fully in, Francis wastes little time, moving in and out of Madelyn's small body slowly. Within moments the girl was writhing in pleasure, clawing HotStreak's pale shoulders lightly. Francis didn't mean for his thoughts to wonder, even for a moment. But as he rolled his hips into the other body, all he could notice was that this was just sex. There was no emotion or passion. It was just sex. With Talon, Theresa, at least there was that feeling of need.

With Madelyn, it was just something to do on her free time, which she rarely had. A scream snaps the man out of his regretted thoughts, HotStreak struggles to keep his powers in check, lavender smoke emanating from his red hair. Madelyn ignores this, spinning into an orgasm.

Feeling the muscle clamp onto his length, Francis thrusts his hips into the girl harder, barreling through her barriers. Those light clawing turn begin to claw at his back, leaving long red lines down his back. Arching her back and letting out a loud scream, Madelyn lets out another orgasm, spilling her juices.

Pushed over his edge, HotStreak shudders, coming into the condom. Slowing to a stop, both teenagers are left panting, slowly catching their breath. The red head stays over his girlfriend, looking down at her panting lips. He allowed himself to submit to his need to be wanted, leaning down and kissing those lips. He is surprised to feel his kiss returned.

Small fingers trace up Francis's broad back, up his neck and through his short hair. In a few minutes, those fingers grab a handful, tugging the older man away. "_Ugh_. When was the last time you took a shower? You're hair is greasy and gross."

The outburst had taken the boy by surprise as well. He was homeless and lived with other mutant freaks. How often was he suppose to bathe?

"Go take a shower Francis. Now." With her stern voice, Madelyn shoves HotStreak off. Angry, the rebel pulls the condom off, tossing it in her trash.

"It's not grease it's gel."

"I don't care what the hell it is. I want it out of your head. It's disgusting and bad for you." The girl shoves the boy again. Knowing his limit before she tosses his ass out with her powers, Francis gets up and grabs his clothes.

"Fine. I'll take the shower." He mutters as he walks out of her room. Walking down the hall, the man had no intention on returning to her room for the night. "Bitch…"

As much as he disliked the girl, HotStreak didn't exactly want to break up with her. Guess he wouldn't mind if she said it just wasn't working out. But she was rather cold about it, though she was simple and honest. Damn did he hate that about her.

"Wait-what?"

"I'm sick of you." Madelyn stunned the red head.

"I haven't done anything for you to be sick of." HotStreak wanted to scream at her. Tell her off. About how she used him. Abused him. Put him down and trashed him. But he couldn't find the words. Francis Stone could not find the words in is anger and confusion.

"Sure you have. You never really listen to me. You never take care of yourself." Madelyn continues her explanation. "You dropped out of school so you'll go no where in life and I won't have you hold me back. That makes me look bad to be seen dating a total brute with a pudding cup for brains."

"_I_ make _you_ look bad?" Francis's eyes turned a harsh red. "I listened to y-"

"It really doesn't matter." The girl cuts him off. "I'm done and that's that." Like Madelyn said, it was over. And Francis stood there in an anger mixed shock as the girl walked away.

She walked away from him like he was nothing but garbage. Now that he thought about it, that is what he actually was to that bitch. Clenching his fists, Francis lifts his left wrist. A scar from two months ago. The one that reminded him of his better relationship with Talon. Without really thinking, HotStreak dug in his pocket for that cursed knife, flipping it open.

He didn't give a fuck that he was in the middle of the park. He didn't care that it was noon on a Sunday. He let that blade inch into his flesh, watching the blood bubble over his skin. He didn't care. About the blood, the cut or that cunt that thought she was better. Walking back to an abandoned warehouse he once called home, HotStreak saunters slowly, feeling the blood drip down his hand, over his fingertips. Small droplets stain the sidewalk. The red head sneered to himself as the pain of that bitch flowed out of his system just like the red liquid.

That was the second lesson he learned in dating. Make sure you actually _like_ the person you're dating.


	4. Cut Three: AquaMaria

Psycho Chan's note: Hey, it's not too late! It's only midnight. Yay! Wait…oh well. I really got nothing to say except…uh…hi…? I'm not so good with getting into character but I really am trying. Which is what this story is for. So I can practice with characters Twitter Chan and I don't normally use. So…please don't get mad at me if I don't do a good job. I really do suck at writing stories. IF ONLY I HAD A DIFFERENT HOBBY TO LOVE AND ENJOY!!! But sadly I don't. so suffer with me.

Cut Three: AquaMaria

Dating Maria was different. She was demanding and stubborn but not…entirely bossy and cruel. HotStreak had asked her out after spending a lot of jail time across from her. He had learned that she was actually a good kid but at the wrong place at the wrong time. Gaining her powers and living on the streets had opened her eyes to the real world and so, toughened up to live in that world. She had sought help in Francis, talking to him and eventually, even liking him.

At least this time, Francis was sure he would not regret being with the girl. Though her powers were a little difficult to work around. With hers being water and his being fire, it was interesting. She always won their arguments that's for sure. Even when she was wrong.

Even after four months, HotStreak was still surprised to share passionate kisses and touches with AquaMaria. Like now. The two teenage meta humans lay in a bed. The two left the Meta Breed and are making the best out of a warehouse that HotStreak is currently living in.

The aqua girl lays on HotStreak, sharing a heated kiss with him. Her blue hands trace the defined muscles of his chest as his large hands rub up and down her back slowly. The two of them often spent the entire day talking. But now, they were silent, bodies doing the talking. AquaMaria pulls away from the kiss, crawling over her man's hips.

Though her body was constructed of water, the girl's body was surprisingly warm though felt cooler to HotStreak's warmer body temperature. When she was in her human figure, if you felt her body, it was like there was skin. A dry texture that left no signs of water in anyway.

Placing herself over HotStreak's arousal, Maria lowers herself, shivering as her transparent body took the length slowly. The cool flesh taking him sent an odd shiver throughout the older man. Maria moves her hips in a slow pace, shuddering at every sensation the thick rod gave her as much as the burning heat emanating from him. At this point in their relationship, they were addicted to each other's bodies than each other. Each having a unique quirk only the other had.

"Oh~" Maria's sweet voice is heavenly to the man under her as she bounces wildly, clawing lightly at his abdomen. She arches upon feeling HotStreak buck his hips up to meet her as he claws lightly at her thighs. Just as always, Francis's body heats up in ecstasy, a mist surrounding them as they continue their dance.

Being driven mad with little control, HotStreak takes charge, slamming the meta girl to the bed, taking her by surprise. He picks up were she left off, thrusting into her body with such power, power that took her breath away into screams. Maria clings desperately to her experienced boyfriend, wrapping her marine legs around his waist, making the fog thicker with more skin on skin contact. The girl is flung into multiple orgasms.

"Ah~ Maria~" The tightening of muscles proved too much.

Knowing full well why her name was called out, Maria nods the okay. Within moments, HotStreak releases himself into the girl's blue body, both shuddering at the feel. Slowing to a stop, both teens pant heavily. Leaning down, Francis loosely kisses the panting lips of his girlfriend, who laces her fingers through his fire red hair, which was damp from sweat. They kiss through pants. They were addicted.

And with addition came greed. Which was what did HotStreak in with AquaMaria.

Three months later, he found himself making a bad choice. After hearing his girlfriend had agreed to be the test subject for a cure, HotStreak was pissed off. She wanted to be normal, to return to her old life. With her family and friends. _Without _him. And that scared the man more than anything. He could not stand to let anyone leave him behind again. His older sister had died when he was five. Then his mother left the family when he was in the hospital. She had told him in his hospital room that she had leave town for about a week for her job. He waited for seven days. Nothing. Two weeks turned to months. He got the clue. She left. Left his with her fucked up husband and her younger daughter for Francis to take care of. He was only eight, still a kid himself.

He was reminded of his fear as HotStreak crawled through the vents of the building his girlfriend was in. Crawling out, he saw her. In a tank with cords hooked up to her for the antidote that made her who he fell for. Seeing this outraged him and he carelessly melted a coil. HotStreak watched in horror as AquaMaria lost her form, and went down the drain. He feared the worst as he fled the building.

HotStreak ran to the park, a place he went to whenever he needed his older sister, Jenna. This time however, it brought him discomfort. He wasn't sure he could handle another person in his life dying. Because of him even. Then he heard her voice. "HotStreak."

"? Maria?"

"HotStreak, over here." Turning around, the man walked over to the fountain. "Listen up. Those scientists screwed up. I can't keep together." Sure enough, AquaMaria struggled to keep her face in tacked, falling back into the fountain multiple times.

HotStreak turns around, guilty. "Yeah?"

"I need your help." Green eyes lighten up, possibly with hope. "If you want me back, you betta help me." The man was relieved to hear that she'd take him back after him deserting her even though he had intentions on breaking her out of lock down.

"Sure thing. I'll help. What do you need?"

Everything after that was just down hill from there. He had stolen all the machines so she could be human, believing she'd actually keep him. At this point, he'd help her anyway. He'd rather her be human than be what she is now. What ever that is exactly. After the failed attempt, he had let it slip about the power surge. Everything after that was hell.

"Why would you do that!?" AquaMaria was pissed off. "Why would you do that to me!?"

"I didn't mean to! Sure, I burned the conduit thing but I didn't mean for what happened to happen!" HotStreak tries to defend himself in water flooding around his waist. He was scared. Of losing his girl, of losing his life, of losing everything.

"WHY!?"

"You were gonna change everything!" He admits, freaking out at how psychotic this girl had grown. She was so obsessed with becoming human again. She was desperate to get away from it all. Away from him.

"You _lied _to me!"

Amazing how much worse it could get. HotStreak found himself fighting for his life, swimming helplessly in a flooded room. His ex had every intention to drown him. He may have deserved it, but this was an honest mistake. One he even tried to fix.

He and the scientists were saved by Static and Gear. The boy dressed in green and white carried him out of the empting building, tossing him into the dirty water. The heroes had carelessly left him to peruse the girl. And as far as HotStreak was, they could go after her for all he cared. She had made it clear to him. Drop dead.

She left him choking on water. Alone. Cold. And wet.

Sitting in the water, HotStreak finds himself lost again. Helpless. And he hated it. Reminded him of his childhood. His entire childhood. He feared being left behind so much that he had nearly killed his girlfriend to keep things the same. It wasn't his fault.

Sinking in his world, the red head pulls out his knife. Flicking off water, the boy doesn't even bother to look at his reflection. He doesn't want to see how damn pitiful he looked. Knowing full well he was crying like a bitch, he sliced his wrist open. Almost tempted to do it over and over until his rage was gone. But that's not how he did things. Flipping the blade into it's sheath, HotStreak put the knife in his shoe, knowing that when he goes to lock down, they'll search his pockets. They never check shoes.

Warm blood leaks from the gash, down his palm, dripping down into the water. He waits for someone to arrest him. Actually, he just sat there in his depression. Time passed, and the heroes returned, exhausted and wet. They were surprised as hell to see the red head still sitting in the cold pool of water.

"Francis…" Static crosses his arms in confusion, using his first name. That actually made the man cringe. "Why'd you wait? You know that we'll bring you in without hesitation, right?"

The broken man gets to his feet. Faded green eyes, misty yet after an hour of fighting tears, look up to the pair of meta humans. Without a word, he allows the police to cuff him. Everyone missed the cut he had made after he had washed off the blood. The specially constructed cuff irritated his skin but he believed every bit of pain he got.

Static and Gear could not help but notice the look of pure sorrow and regret on their bully's face. Everyone noticed this. They failed to see what had happened, not knowing the relationship the man shared with the girl they helped become normal again.

Francis learned another lesson in his life. Sometimes, change is for the best.


	5. Cut Four: Ferret

Psycho Chan's Note: I've been up all night. Literally, it's eight am-when the hell did that happen? I mean really? Seems like a couple moments ago I made myself another pot of coffee. Damn. Where does the time go? Okay, heres some yaoi for all you fangirls out there…and fanboys. Can't forget you. In my world, Ferret looks human but has furry ears and a tail. I like him, they just…fucked him up on the show. I mean really…damn.

Cut Four: Ferret

To be honest, Ferret was the first man HotStreak had fucked, and HotStreak was the first for Ferret as well. It was weird. HotStreak has just broken out of jail and needed a place to live. And the meta human Ferret just happened to be around at that time. Within a month of watching out for one another, HotStreak had fallen for him. However, getting a straight boy to go out with him was…fairly easy. All he needed was chocolate syrup and strip himself completely. That boy thought with his stomach. They dated for about five months. And the entire relationship revolved around sex and food, and often the two of them combined.

Tonight was no different. Tonight's choice was chocolate frosting, Tony's favorite. The orange haired teen, who was actually older than HotStreak, wraps his thin arms around the red head's neck, kissing him hard. With one hand, Francis rubs up Tony's bare back, heating up a plastic container in his other hand, melting the contents to a thick syrup. Both wear only their boxers, Tony slipping his tongue into HotStreak's, battling for dominance. The younger man is careful of Ferret's fangs, having cutting his tongue on them once before, and only once.

Pulling away, Tony grabs the container, swirling it slowly. He pins HotStreak down, pulling the white container to his face, taking in the sweet scent. Brown eyes fill with lust as he looks down at the larger man underneath him. With a slight tilt, the sweet liquid seeps out of the cup, coating HotStreak's broad chest. The thick frosting melts on his skin, it being cold to him, hot to everyone else who doesn't have fire powers.

Watching the chocolate long enough, Tony bends forward, his tongue lapping at the treat before it leaks to the bed. The body under him shivers as he laps up the snack, smearing the frosting everywhere before going back to clean up. Every time that tongue went near a pink nipple, Francis would arch off the bed. Those were his weak spots. Knowing that his nipples could actually have the red head purring like a kitten, Tony focused on them, lapping roughly at the erect nubs. "Ah~" HotStreak's body temperature shot up at the sudden touch, clawing the bed sheets. A low groan escapes the man as he is sucked at, a blush forming in his face. No one really took the time to pleasure him.

Unable to hold in his desire of being buried deep inside the other man, strong arms lift Tony's body off him, pinning him to the bed hastily. A grin is seen on both faces as Francis removes their boxers quickly, the lust clearly fogging his mind. With enough pre-cum on HotStreak's cock as lube, the man pushes into the smaller body, shuddering at the sensation.

Ferret arches as he is penetrated, his claws sinking into the shoulders of his boyfriend. His ears fling back in pain as his tail wraps up his leg. This part always seemed to suck. Tony was happy by the fact that HotStreak took his time this time around, sinking into him slowly, rubbing his hips for comfort. Once fully in, the man waited for the smaller body to adjust. Both shudder, a pained pleasure taking the older but smaller man.

Feeling Ferret wiggle his hips, HotStreak pulls away from the body, shuddering at the way the tight heat pushes him out just to drive back into it. Loving the sensation that he only shares with the other boy, Tony arches, a loud moan escaping his lips. Needing more once again, the moment HotStreak feels the muscles around him relax, he picks up the speed, thrusting quickly.

"AH!" Tony screams, that hot organ pumping into his body hard and fast. His tail had straightened and is now on end, shaking and twitching. Unable to stop himself, he rakes his sharpened claws down the red head's scarred back. Still embarrassed by the fact he can't keep quiet, Ferret sinks his fangs into the flesh connecting HotStreak's neck and shoulder, moaning loudly onto blood.

Even that felt amazing to the larger man, shuddering at the pain that teases his body, thrusting relentlessly. Tony is taken by an orgasm, slamming his body to HotStreak's, pulling away from swollen flesh, the furry screams at the top of his lungs, coming between their clashing bodies. Feeling the warmth clamp onto him, HotStreak tenses, coming shortly after Tony.

Slowing to a stop, Ferret pants desperately as HotStreak winces at the pain taking his back. That all too familiar feel of blood dripping down his back was draining the man. Feeling bad, Tony leans up, licking the wound on HotStreak's neck clean. With a smile, Francis ran his hands up and down the other's body.

In winter, the need for things like food and clothes doubles. The couple needed money and neither wanted to be caught stealing money again. HotStreak had barely managed to break out last time. Every time a meta human breaks out, more research is done to prevent it. After many break outs, that number has nearly stopped. Desperate to get cash, HotStreak resorted to prostitution to help out with money for him and his boyfriend. It was only a few times he did that. But it needed to be done.

Ferret was doing his normal dumpster dives, and with his stuffed nose, HotStreak sold himself often, saving up the money for when they needed it. However, Tony returned early one cold day, catching his boyfriend with someone else. Another man. Francis sold himself mostly to men, because they paid more. Especially so because he had powers now, so he sold himself for more, teasing men with his fiery powers of sheer heat and passion.

But all that passion and heat was smothered out when Francis was caught. Tony walked in to see his boyfriend on all fours, shuddering at the feel of another man. The red head hadn't even let him top. And he was letting some stranger just-

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" That scream startled both men, but more so for Francis. He was caught, an in the position he only got in for his father.

"Tony! I can explain!" Francis started.

"The hell you can!"

"I-"

"Fuck you HotStreak." And with that, Ferret ran off, not bothering to look back.

Later that night, the red head sat on _their _bed. Alone. Looking down at the cash he made to keep Ferret and him off the streets. The money that no longer mattered. It ruined everything. No amount of it will make Tony listen or come back. That was it.

That blade whispered his name once more. Not even trying to tell himself this was wrong and dangerous, Francis grabbed the switchblade off the nightstand, flicking it open and slowly running the blade across his wrist. The pain didn't make the rebel feel any better. It made him worse. A lot of his blood was spilt in this relationship. Why would it matter if a little more was spilt at the end?

Slumping to his side, Francis's bloody hand lands in the pile of money. The paper soaking up the seeping crimson color. That night, Francis was cold and did not get much sleep.

You can't get everything with money, but you can pay heavily for it.


	6. Cut Five: Static

Psycho Chan's Note: Okay okay…I got nothin'…I know I'm putting Francis through a lot. But it's just life and discovering the important things…sorta. Important things in relationships at least…man I suck. I watch too much SVU…there was a marathon yesterday. I watched every single episode*smiles*…which might actually explain this to be honest…

Cut Five: Static

_Just great. Just fuckin' great._

Both Static and HotStreak thought as they wondered the jungle of some god forsaken island. They were chained together. Exhausted, and powerless due to a sudden down pour. Static was being stubborn about going back to save Gear. And after a lot of arguing, Francis agreed. Not like they were getting off the island.

The sun was beginning to set, turning the sky grey and the air cold. As they headed for the building where the other three rested, HotStreak got angrier and angrier with every passing second. It was spring, and he was still alone. He was still helpless, and he hasn't had sex since that night. As much as Francis hated to admit it, he was like his father, he was beyond addicted to sex. He needed it as a release in his frustration. It was a legal way to rid of the pain. Sure, burning stuff and destroying public property was great and all, but it never fully vented him.

And with every second ticking the night away, HotStreak was slowly caving into that dark voice deep within his skull. Telling him that what had happened with Tony was not his fault. That he should move on. The darkest voice told him he needed to get laid. That Static was vulnerable. Powerless and chained, he'd be easy to take. That he needed to be punished for ruining his fun anyway.

Fighting these thoughts, Francis shakes his head, rushing ahead of the hero so he wasn't in sight. He was doing good too. Until the hero started bitching, pushing him. Driving him mad.

"Damn it…" is muttered behind him. "There are plenty of other meta humans and I get stuck with HotStreak…" Static mumbles to himself, unaware the other man can hear him, but is also given that idea by the fact Francis does a very good job at ignoring him. "At least with Shiv I could over power _him_…he'd actually want to help because Talon is in there too…almost positive Ebon would help his brother…" He continues, rubbing his arms at the cold. "God, even _Ferret _would fricken help me. He may be a _coward _but I don't think he'd desert us the first chance he got."

The hero failed to realize that upon hearing the name Ferret, the other man stopped. Static bumped into his back, a bit startled. Hearing _that _snapped at HotStreak's last nerve. Suddenly, those dark voices seemed right.

"What? Gonna try to tell me you're not a coward? That's what running away _is_." Static walks around the man, proceeding forward to help his friend. "And that's _all _you ever do."

"Tony _would _desert you…"

"Huh?"

"…Ferret…that's what he does…abandons you when you need him…"

Static is not impressed with the delay in his friend's rescue because of some issue his bully was having with another meta human. "We need to keep going."

"I'm not a coward either." There was a coldness in the red head's eyes. They showed little emotion as they stared past the hero on his nerves. "Nobody understands what I do or why I do it…and I won't have some hack job of a hero talk down at me…"

"I don't want to understand you _Francis_." Static overstepped his ground.

His name is what had pushed him too far. The only ones who got away with it were people he dated and his father. Francis called himself F-Stop, a name he could call his own. Eventually changing it to HotStreak, it was his name and with it came a strong person. Jay was the only one who could truly get away with calling his son Francis. That was because not only did he name him, he created him. Really _created, _with his methods of punishment and what his version of right and wrong was. The only one who could put HotStreak down, call him names, beat him down, abuse him with fists and words. The only one who could get him…

Anger flooded the man. Sheer anger and hatred. Especially when Static had the _nerve _to continue walking. Walking _away_ from him. In an attempt to leave him behind, to get away from him. Francis would _not_ allow it. Not again.

Standing his ground, Static is tugged by the cord, indicating that the other man still kept still. Before he could turn around, he is shoved to the ground, the force knocking the wind out of him. Strong hands keep him down as he struggled to get back to his feet. "I _won't _have anybody leave me behind _Static_." His name was spat with sheer poison. Sheer hate, something neither Static or Virgil has heard from the other man. "_Not _again" was growled into his ear. Static didn't like where this was heading.

"O-okay! I'm sorry!" Panic rose in his voice as he tries to calm down. He recognized that look in those green eyes. It was the same kind of color drained look from the night they arrested him with that ordeal with AquaMaria. It was pain, not pity like they thought. It was then Static realized that the man was dating AquaMaria. And he figured the man dated Ferret as well, with them ending on the same terms as the aqua girl.

"You say I'm a coward because I run…let's see you _stay _for _this_." Knowing full well what he was going to do was wrong, HotStreak was unable to restrain himself. He had replayed a scene like this in his mind over and over. Only what he replayed wasn't a fantasy, it was a memory. A memory that burns his soul, keeping his heart both hot and cold. The older man rips at the smaller boy's pants, revealing dark legs. They kicked wildly underneath him in a futile effort to rid of the man. "Not so tough now are you?" HotStreak hisses, letting the side of him he has suppressed his whole life. The half that Jay created after years of abuse, that no one knew about.

"Stop!" Static cries, trying to shock the man. But the drizzle had nullified both their powers, however, Francis didn't need his powers. He, unlike Static, had his own strength. Static's boxers were torn off his body, leaving his lower half bare in the rain. He couldn't believe this was really happening. Without much of a warning, the angry man presses his finger into his wrinkled entrance, penetrating the tight ring. Never before had that place been touched in such a manner before, and the young man didn't want it to ever happen again. "AAH! STOP!"

Francis ignores the pleas, ignores the cries. He continues to rub the inside walls of the hero, hastily pushing in another finger. Another plea is cried out, begging for this to stop. Narrowing his green eyes, Francis stretches Static roughly, letting _Jay's _teachings run through his blood. He was no longer in control of himself. The man listens to the cries of agony, actually getting off on it in his twisted state.

Believing the entrance was good enough, Francis removes his fingers, quickly unbuckling his belt. Static stayed face down on the ground. As long as he was chained to the man, there was no escape. He was stuck. The moment he feared quickly approaches as his hips are lifted awkwardly in air. His body shakes in fear as something hot pressed against him, then pushes into him. The virgin felt as though he were being split in to as he is ruthlessly taken against his will. Virgil knew for sure he would bruise where Francis kept an overly firm grip on his hips. He could feel unnatural heat coming from those cursed hands. Then the thick cock in deep inside him started to move slickly through his muscles.

Pain tore at Static's entire body, tears forming in his eyes. They cascade down his ebony skin, which was drying since the rain seemed to have stopped a while ago. The thrusts are hard and ragged, ripping him open, rain and the blood of a virgin was what made the thrust bearable. Then it happened.

Static's body worked against him, thrusting against his will into the body behind him. His body wanted more of HotStreak. More of his rapist. With his mind spinning and fuzzy, Virgil is brought into the pleasures of the flesh for the very first time, and his body needed more. With a shuddered scream, Static claws at the soaked dirt, crying.

This was the same way Francis was his first time. Crying, scared, however, your body _betrays _you.

Static comes first, screaming at the top of his lungs as his body is taken into a shuddering orgasm. His drying body finally responding as sparks emanate from his hands. Before he realizes the sparking under him, there is a sudden burst of warmth inside him, causing him to arch. The two stay perfectly still, panting. Making sense of what had just happened. Even HotStreak. He had sank down to has father's level of reasoning.

Pulling out quickly, HotStreak buckles himself up, thinking of a way to fix this. If he even _could_. He _raped_ someone. Shakily, the red head grabs the hero's clothes. "H-here…" is softly spoken, just barely loud enough to hear. Swiping the clothes, the striped hero dresses quickly to cover his tainted body.

Anger rose in Static as he was finally able to control his body. Electricity builds in his right hand. "YOU BASTARD!!" With wide eyes, Static whips around, striking the other man in the lower abdomen, sending him flat on his ass. Both look each other dead in the eye, waiting for one of them to move.

Minutes pass, neither moved. Not even when blood seeped through HotStreak's raspberry red t-shirt. It was the red head who moved first, lifting up his shirt to see the damage. Both his eyes and Static's examined the blow. The shirt was already stained in the crimson color. His flesh wasn't so lucky. A hallow black abrasion in the shape of an off oval scarred the pale flesh. The middle was a bloody mess, loose meat and flesh from the attack. There was a sick mixture of rain and burning flesh in the air. Static was horrified by the fact _he _did that with his _powers_. The powers that he was suppose to _protect _others with. That was going to leave a nasty scar. And it needed to be treated, now.

But it wasn't that that scared him. It was that Francis didn't seem to care. He just stared at the hero, as if looking past him. "Do…you need to…" Francis hesitates. When he was raped, all he wanted was a punching bag. The man gulps audibly. "hit me some more?" The look on his face was serious. HotStreak had just offered to let Static vent out his anger on him.

With wide eyes, Static is nearly lost for words. He didn't even come _close _to considering it. "I don't do things your way."

"It's not my way…" Putting his shirt back into place, HotStreak looks away. "It's my father's way."

Like he said he would, HotStreak worked with Static to get his friend back. He fled of course, but was reminded that he made a weak choice. He turned back to help.

Now, he sits in one of the rooms of the hover craft, alone and away from the others. No body said anything about the blood soaked t-shirt the man wore. They worried, yes. But did nothing. In the small room, HotStreak's body shudders. He had no where to go when he got back to Dakota. Knowing he'd have to go to the hospital despite his absolute fear and hatred of them. Then he'd have to get off the streets. The only place he could think of was home. He hadn't been there in over three years. But he didn't have much of a choice. Feeling the throbbing in his abdomen, the man is reminded of what he had done to the hero. In his anger. He had never gone that far before.

Drawing out the knife from his cargo jeans, HotStreak makes his choice. Static was not a failed relationship but he regretted this the most. He had to be punished. He must never forget. Sliding the blade across his wrist, that familiar pain tingling down his arm as blood gushes out.

Static was in the other room with the others. Talking. Sort of. He was almost listening, but most of his attention was on the man in the other room. That comment about his father confusing him. And that look of surprise when HotStreak was done. Something wasn't right. Getting to his feet, the mocha skinned teen heads over to the other room. He quietly opens the door to see Francis just standing there, blood dripping from his wrist to the floor. A cherry red tinted knife in his hand. Static stared, once more wide eyed in horror. Something was really wrong, however, with the way Francis was on the island, Static was not going to talk to him. Now while he was able to use his powers and held a knife.

Stepping back and closing the door, Static returned to the others.

HotStreak learned the most important lesson in his life that day. No matter how much you try to run from your past and who you are, it will always find you. And _always _with a vengeance.


	7. Cut Six: Jay

Psycho Chan's Note: Only midnight tonight! And I'm chewing sugar fee gum and milk today…what the fuck am I doing!?!? Have I gone sane!?

I'm back with a bowel of sugar coated marshmallows(Peeps) and coffee. _That's _more like it. I'm in one of my modes were I can't write anything else until I write this so…I'm writing this as fast as I can and than I'll smack this online…then I'll write normal stories…and possibly cute and adorable ones because this is draining all my sadisticness out of me…NOT! I just wanna get all this out for the normal stuff…yeah…sorry.

That apology was more towards my fiancé than anyone else…

Cut Six: Jay

He returned home. And everything picked up like nothing happened. Like he never went away.

"What the hell happened to you boy?" Jay's cruel, raspy voice demands shortly after ripping off his son's shirt. He was referring to the black flesh on his lower torso. "Looks like you got burned." Amusement sinks into his voice. "Wish I saw it."

Laying there, HotStreak, no, _Francis _allows himself to be abused. He had since he was released from the hospital at age eight.

"How long you stayin' this time?" The man removes his belt, snapping it in his grasp. "Cuz I don't have to ya here anymore. Your whorish ass is over eighteen." Swinging his arm back, Jay swings the belt hard against his son's chest, loving how the sound of leather hitting skin sounded. However, he loved the sight of blood more.

"Only for a little bit…" Francis shudders, arching in pain slightly. He only planned on being here for a week. Then he'd find Ebon and take him up on that offer on joining the Meta Breed. Now it seemed like that week might feel like a year. More strikes were blown on his swollen chest, the red liquid splattering as it was smacked by the belt.

Having his fill of blood, Jay moved on, eyeing the lifeless form of his son. It angered him that the boy no longer begs for him to stop and that he actually got off on the pain he inflicted, but…then again, he was raised to do that. Over come being weak. And begging was weak. "Very well. I'll use you as I please until then." Bored, Jay wraps the belt around his son's neck, pulling it snuggly against the skin. If the need to arises, he'd yank it when ever Francis disobeyed.

Silently agreeing, Francis allows his jeans to be removed, then his boxers. He waited as Jay striped himself, revealing many scars of his own. Francis was not at all surprised by the fact that they looked just like his. He knew his grandfather fairly well. He was the one person Jay hated like you would not believe. At age fourteen, Francis figured out that it wasn't Jay's fault, _entirely_, that he was the way he was. His mother was murdered in front of him by his father, then abused. The man simply treated others the way he was raised. Bad.

A loud groan forces itself out of Francis's mouth as his father thrust into without much of a warning. The younger man arched off the bed, pressing his head into the pillow as much as it would allow. The pained pleasure was sickening but some how comforting. In his mind, this was fair punishment for what he had done to Static. This wasn't rape but even enough in his mind.

His screams got louder as nails dig into the gashes on his chest, ripping them apart so more blood seeped through. Knowing what the other man liked best, Francis let the power of fire over take him, heating his body to scorching temperatures. Jay shudders violently at the sudden heat, arching. Overtaken by the sensation, long haired man comes deep within his son, pleased to see him finish as well.

Both pant loudly, one from having just done a few hookers and the other from the abuse. Jay pulls out and dresses quickly. "Your mother will be home in a few days."

Francis felt as if he were hit by a train. "What?" He mutters in shock, sitting up, letting blood stream down him.

"Diana. You mother. She'll be back. She left town yesterday for work. She'll be back in a couple days."

"When did she come back?" The last time he saw her was when he was in the hospital. He was very lost.

"Shortly after you ran away. I called her up."

"Then why didn't you do that years ago instead of dragging Tammy and I around, missing her?"

A cruel smile spreads across Jay's face. "What fun would that be?" The man spoke slowly, staring coldly. Neither said a word as the man left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Francis just sat on his bed. Stunned. _All this time he was able to…and he just fuckin'…_

In a blind rage, the red head took out his knife. His eyes turned white as his hair gave off that lavender smoke. Without much control, he slashed his left wrist. But that wasn't enough. It didn't do the trick like it had before. Francis flipped the handle of the knife so he held it blade down, then began to slash at his thighs.

After a few slashes, his eye sight got blurry and his head began to spin. The red head dropped the knife, falling into the blood sheets.

He learned a very simple lesson that night. His father sucked. A lot.


	8. Cut Seven: Diana

Psycho Chan's Notes: Sorry about the last chapter being short. But I think it works out. If you people really want me to make it longer I will…but considering how most of you are sane and not sadistic…you'll probably just leave it. Anyway, I'm actually typing while the sun's up. That's like a first for me. It's hurting my eyes actually. Man…This is the first time I'm writing about HotStreak's mother to be honest. Twitter Chan and I wrote stories with Jay before but…not really with his wife. Here's to my first try.

Cut Seven: Diana

Two days passed by before the man woke up.

Nothing. When HotStreak woke up he felt nothing. No pain whatsoever. Opening his eyes only to shut them again, the man groggily sat up. Looking around his room, Francis was a bit confused. He had a bandages on his wounds. White cloth around his wrist, torso and thigh. He noticed his sheets were changed as well, clean white cotton underneath him. He is covered by one as well. No signs of foul play at all. "What the hell?" Then his door opens.

Looking up, he sees the figure of a woman. The blonde walks in, closing the door behind her. She wore a pink tube top with a black rose printed on the front, with a jean mini skirt. She was a model, and a famous one at that though her fans don't know of her family. "You're up." Her voice was too familiar.

"…Mom?" He had to make sure.

The beautiful woman smiles. "It's been a while, hasn't it?" She walks over to the bed.

"It's been twelve years." Emotions flood the young man.

"So it has…" Francis let himself relax. He had always told himself he'd never forgive is mother for leaving. But now that she was here, it was so hard not to. A pale hand reaches out to her son's face, her thumb stroking his cheek. "My have you grown. You look just like your father. You still have his blonde streaks too."

That did not go over well with Francis. Not one bit. "Don't say that." He pulls away from his mother.

"You're stubborn like him too" the woman giggles softly. "How's your sister?"

"I…donno…I haven't seen her since she joined Ebon's crew."

"You let her join a gang?" There was little worry in her voice.

"She's eighteen…not like I can stop her."

"You can't seem to stop much now can you?" That took her son by surprise. Francis's eyes widened, looking into her ice blue eyes. He looked for warmth, comfort like he use to.

"What?"

"You shouldn't let Jay abuse you like this." Diana tugs at the sheets, pointing to his chest.

"I don't have much of a choice."

"Sure you do." The air got thick for the young man. "You just make the bad ones." The woman crawls over her son, straddling his still naked body, pushing him down gently. The red head is absolutely speechless as a fear flood his face. "You really do carry the Stone blood." Diana's golden hair cascades down onto Francis chest. "Care to show me how _much _you carry?"

"_What?"_

The blonde on top of him kisses him gently. "Show me what you can do." Diana whispers. Francis was mortified by this. He couldn't believe he _missed _her. _Actually _missed her. "Show me how much you're like your father." Knowing of her husband's weakness, the woman runs her hands flatly across Francis's chest, over the wounds bounded underneath.

With his body quickly denying his mind, Francis shivers in pained pleasure. He wanted nothing more than to shove the woman off. But he couldn't even deny Jay, how could he deny his mother? He lays there helplessly as his body reacts.

Diana's blue eyes light up as her son forms an erection between her legs. "You really are so much like your father. I was worried you'd soften in the hospital so I left." HotStreak's eyes widened at that. A choked groan escapes him as she ground herself to his bare erection. "I am so proud of you Francis."

It made perfect sense to the red head now. Why else would Diana marry the man? Because she was just like him. That 's why she never cared when he cheated on her. Brought hookers of all ages home. Why she did wasn't bothered by the fact her husband killed their oldest child. She was _just _like him.

As those thoughts sank into him, he failed to realize that his mother was bouncing slowly on him, sliding flawlessly from her own wetness. Staring up in sheer hate, Francis didn't want to know what was going on in her mind. He wanted her gone. He even wanted her dead. Right about now, he wouldn't mind it one bit if she left him again. If fact, he'd urge it.

Francis's powers took Diana by surprise, spinning into an orgasm as the thickness inside her rose to hot temperatures. The body underneath Diana bucked up to meet hers, causing her to cry out and arch. Not wanting to touch her more than he has to, Francis grips the white sheets tightly, thinking of as many pleasant things as he could.

The friction between the two of them finally got to the rebel as he regretfully came. He shuddered, turning his head away from her. Loathing her. Seeing this, disappointment appears on the beauty's face. "It would seem Jay failed…you're only half broken…" The woman gets up, fixing her panties which were pushed aside. "I'll see you later Francis." Diana purrs as she leaves her son's room.

Once that woman was gone, Francis growls. "The hell you will." The red head dresses slaps on a pair of clean boxers and pants. Needing to be out of that place, he grabbed his knife and a shirt, crawling out his window. "Be damned if I ever return to this fucked up home."

On the way to the abandoned subway station Ebon was currently hiding out in, HotStreak took out his knife. Right in public. The crowd around him jumped away but he ignored them. He just tore that blade through the bandage, blood seeping through. Carelessly, he continued to head over to find Ebon.

Francis learned some secrets were just best left alone.


	9. Cut Eight: Ebon

Psycho Chan's Note: I'm sorry for the torture I'm putting Francis through!! I really am! But I…watch a lot of SVU and I love it. I really do. But I promise it's all okay. Francis is a strong person and it will take a lot more to break him. He was raised to be sadistic and he is almost that. He still has a soul and he still wishes to find love. And he refuses to be like his parents so he has a goal in life. And with that kind of courage, he'll get there! Go Francis!

Cut Eight: Ebon

HotStreak was still being used for sex. Ebon was only using him. And he was perfectly fine with that. He didn't care at the moment, Ebon wasn't neither his mother or his father, so it was okay. Not like he had feelings for the other man. This was just part of that healing process and the fact that Francis needed to be wanted. Needed to be needed.

Sex with the shadow man was definitely worth it. It took HotStreak a long time to convince him to sleep with him. After that awkward night, Ebon started using the red head when ever he felt bored and didn't want to find a hooker. Talon was uncomfortable around her ex in that he looked like hell. But he wouldn't take her help. Not when even when they dated. Everyone ignored the cuts on his wrists like they should have. Every has their secrets, even if it was plain to see, you just don't ask.

Tonight was just a pointless fuck, as Ebon slams his boy toy to the walls of the subway, kissing him hard as the two grinding their bodies together harshly in pure lust. Ebon needed to vent and doing the red head always did the trick. HotStreak's hands quickly found the belt that held the other man's pants up, tugging the dark material down. Pulling away, Francis gets to his knees, lapping at his 'boss'.

Ebon's sigh was a good sign, urging him to go on. Opening his mouth, the fire bang baby takes in the length, tongue lashing at every inch of skin it could reach. Touching Ebon was still new to him, even though they have been screwing around for almost seven months now. He truly was like a shadow. His skin was smooth, not like skin. And his flesh seemed to absorb the heat around him.

Lacing his jet black fingers through the red hair of the younger man, Ebon shudders as he is swallowed, unnatural heat surrounding him. No other blowjob came close to the ones HotStreak gave. That heat was just addictive. Which really worked for the man. Ebon released himself with a groan, hearing the harsh swallowing of his essence within the other man's mouth.

With both ready, the two men claw at each other's clothes, desperate to start. HotStreak quickly found himself on his knees, hunched over the sofa. Ebon had already entered him, thrusting rough and rigid. The red head was clawing at the couch cushions, arching into the dark material as he is pounded into. Now that he looked back at it, he didn't know why they didn't get on the couch. Guess in that height of ecstasy, you just don't think of those things.

Their bodies burned hot, one of them hotter than the other.

Ebon lasted longer than most. With HotStreak and him, it was really a matter of who could suffer the most abuse before submitting to that pleasure, coming. The outcome of their activities never went unnoticed. The two always woke up to be a bloody mess.

It was Talon who finally said something.

"HotStreak?" Talon's voice caused the red head to flinch slightly. She was the one who started this all. "May I have a word with you?"

Too exhausted to really do anything, the man shrugs. "Sure…" Just because they were exs didn't mean they had to be pissy at each other. She had treated him right.

"Why are you with Ebon? I thought you hated being used…more than anything." HotStreak hadn't told her much but he did tell her that.

There was a short pause. "A lot has happened since you left me…I just…" He is unable to tell her what he really wanted. And that was to be loved. But, she seemed to have figured it out on her own.

"You won't get that if you hang out with Ebon…" There is deep concern in the Latina girl's voice. HotStreak missed that tone. She cared.

"I know…" HotStreak rubs his wrist. "I know…"

Without really thinking, the man took out his knife, slicing himself in front of the girl.

Talon helped him figure out that you must move on to get anywhere.

She _also _taught him that even though they aren't dating anymore, she still strikes fear in him whenever he does something stupid.


	10. Cuts Nine and Ten: Shiv and Ebon

Psycho Chan's Note: Lalala…la…um…la?

Cuts Nine and Ten: Shiv and Ebon

As weird as it was, Shiv was not that bad a boyfriend. Sure, he was odd…and that was putting it lightly. He had childish tendencies…a lot of them. Actually, within a few weeks of dating the man, HotStreak decided it was easier to say that Shiv had adult tendencies considering every once in a while he's pull a sane stunt…like eating an apple or washing his clothes. But that didn't matter. It was better than being used, that was for sure. Over time, Francis sorta…turned 'soft' as he thought it. HotStreak had learned not to take things for granted. Like a person who cares about you. He would never take that for granted again. Never.

"You're being weird again." Shiv snickers, snuggling into the warmth of his boyfriend. The purpled haired boy thought it was strange to see HotStreak be all lovey-dovey when they were alone. He was prone to snuggling, nuzzling and even cuddling.

"Oh, _I'm _the weird one?" The red head scoffs, nipping Shiv's ear. "Don't get me started on _that _bullshit Shiv."

"Well people expect it from me." Jerking his head back, Shiv moves around in HotStreak's arms, tilting his head up to take the other man's lips. HotStreak kisses the other boy, admitting that he had them there. He really did.

"Shut up."

Taking that as an order, the scrawny man gets up, pushing his boyfriend down. Shiv rubs the bare chest of the warmer body beneath him, grinning. "I can't do that." Shiv chuckles, grinding his body to HotStreak's.

"Mmm~I know. You lack that ability." Francis shivers as the quirky kid works his magic. He has a scrawny body but he knows how to use it, that's for sure.

"And you lack the ability to control your temper. Funny ain't it?"

With an awkward growl/moan, HotStreak bucks Shiv off his hips, quickly pinning him to the matt Shiv sleeps on. "I control my anger just fine you little shit." Annoyed, HotStreak bits hastily at the tawny skin of the Korean man.

"Sure you do HotStreak~" Shiv coos, wrapping his skinny arms around the other man's pale neck. Deciding it best to just blow it off, HotStreak grinds their bodies together, sending pleasure into both bodies. That Shiv was a smart ass, unable to keep his comments to himself. "What time is it anyway?"

"Donno." HotStreak hums onto the smaller man's skin, rubbing his thighs quickly. "Why does it matter anyway?"

Shiv's body trembles slightly, leaning into HotStreak's experienced hands. "I gotta meet Ebon soon or he'll get mad."

"He already is." Another's voice startles Shiv and confuses HotStreak, causing all movements to stop.

"E-Ebon…" Shiv stutters like he does when he is in really deep shit with either the dark man or HotStreak.

"You're late and I know I told you to not keep me waiting." Shiv squirms out from underneath HotStreak, scrambling to get his clothes.

"Sorry boss."

"What the hell?" HotStreak was confused as hell. "What makes you think you can just-"

"Shiv, I'm sick of this shit yer pullin'…" Ebon cuts the red head off. HotStreak backed out of his crew a while ago, and he didn't like how Shiv was always gone with him. Absolute trash. Didn't matter he fucked him either. Not one bit.

"I know Ebon, I-"

"Choose. Now." Ebon's voice was full of venom and hate. His emotionless face was the same, but his satin eyes narrowed to slits.

"Choose? Choose what?" HotStreak didn't like where this was going.

"Boss, I-"

"You either pick me, and leave that white trash behind or you pick him, and I'll leave both your asses behind, in the center of the fuckin' earth."

Then it dawned on the red head. He wasn't the only one Shiv was sleeping with. Why he would sometimes wake up without him or why some nights he had to leave. He was running to Ebon.

"Well…" Shiv finished getting dressed, pretending to think. "I stay with the Meta Breed and you." He turned to HotStreak. "Sorry. At least you taught me a few things in bed." Shiv chuckles with pride.

Just before HotStreak could spring up and mangle that thin neck, Ebon smacked him across the face. "Guess it's time we teach this bitch a lesson." Shadows engulfed all three men, a cold shudder hitting Francis. "Okay okay." HotStreak didn't want to anger the man. "Sorry. I'll just go."

"Too late HotHead." Ebon kicked the man onto his back. "You fucked Shiv and now you'll pay. Everyone know he's mine. And I take care of what's mine…and that means from absolute whores like you."

HotStreak tried to get up, looking to see if he could escape. No luck. He was now in Ebon's dark world and the only way out was when Ebon says so.

"Use your powers and you'll be standing in Hell." Ebon stomps on the large body on the ground repeatedly. "And I'll make a promise that you'll go in a slow manner too." Ebon sticks his foot underneath Francis, rolling him over roughly. HotStreak let him, knowing if he fought, he'd only endure more damage. As crappy as his life is, he still wanted to find that someone who could accept him.

"Hey boss, can I help?"

Shiv's voice caught the attention of both men, one in betray and shock, the other in amusement.

"Sure." Ebon grabs HotStreak's red hair, jerking his body. Francis is forced to get to his knees. "Cut him up…"

"Sweet." A new grin appears on Shiv's face. The one that was full of love moments ago. HotStreak watched helplessly as glowing razors grew from Shiv's sleeves. The boy sauntered over slowly, chuckling rather insanely. There was a ping of pity in Shiv's heart about what he was about to do, but he loved Ebon. Not HotStreak. He had actually used HotStreak to get Ebon jealous. It worked too.

"D-don't…" HotStreak whimpered out, fighting Ebon's grip, one on his hair and the shadow that had wound itself around his wrists, holding them behind his back.

"Let's do this." Shiv lets out another cackle, swinging down his arms, slicing an X onto HotStreak's already scarred chest. A scream gets caught in the red head's throat as he refuses to let it out. Shiv's eyes light up as blood runs from his former lover's chest. "That never gets old."

"Nether does this." Ebon tightens his grip on the short hair in his left hand, another shadow forming. HotStreak attempts to look, but is made full aware of what Ebon was referring to as a thick shadow tunnels into him, ripping him. This time, HotStreak is unable to keep back a scream.

A cold hand makes it's way around his trembling body, black fingertips digging into the fresh gashes in his open chest. Shiv watches, waiting for his new lover to be through. The thrusting started hastily, purposely meant to bring pain. The rapid movements was a sickening sensation that Francis never felt before, and he wanted it to stop. With another scream, HotStreak bares the pain, knowing it can't last forever.

After what seems like years, Ebon grows bored, retreating the shadow. HotStreak slumps forward, laying lazily on concrete, panting heavily. He notices that the shadows are now the subway station again. "Let's go Shiv. I'm rather bored of this trash."

Simply shrugging, Shiv follows the other man into a portal, leaving behind a worn out man. Just happy that the whole thing was done and over with, HotStreak gets to his feet and looks around. Moving around hurt him, as he limps to get his clothes. With no where else to go, HotStreak decides to just wonder the city until he got a better idea. Once fully clothed, he makes his way out of the underground concrete.

Blood soaks the front of his shirt. The cuts weren't deep, so he guesses that that was Shiv's way of saying he's sorry. That boy had a habit of slicing up other men and killing each one. He was the first to live.

The scenery changed from street lights and closed stores to more of an empty space. Trees and open sky. The smell of exhaust is now a pleasant mixture of fresh air and grass. It somehow brought comfort to HotStreak as he lays on a park bench, resting his sore muscles. He was glad he was alone for once.

He could just imagine the bruises on his body from Ebon's boots. They wouldn't be very pretty. The slices Shiv made would be just another scar to add to his body. He could point out every mark on his body. There were claw marks from Talon on his shoulders. Ferret left many claw marks on his back and even a few bite marks where you could see his fangs. Then there were the many wounds from his father. Damage from knives, whips, belts, bats, nails, damn near anything Jay could find. Ebon left a few careless slashes as well with his belt and Shiv left his fair share all over, clawing with razors. Then there was the one that haunted HotStreak. The open gash Static left.

That scar was the most noticeable. The skin left actually had a black tint. The skin was coarse and uneven. The scar actually went dipped into his body because Static had actually burned away flesh. The rim of the disfigured skin was abrade, a mixture of black and his actual skin color.

With more than enough time to think, HotStreak digs out his knife. It somehow always seems to bring him comfort. Like with each cut, as the blood flows out of his body, it was like his problems were leaving him. As if his sins were being forgiven. It wasn't a temporary solution in his mind, the scar was proof that what had happened was real. And that he _survived _it. Meaning he isn't as weak as he thinks he is.

The man slowly begins to drift in and out of consciousness.

One day, he hopes to rid of it. Get rid of it and never have to look for a different one. But that would mean that someone would have to accept him. To overlook his repulsive body, twisted past, and his corrupt way of thinking. That wasn't so promising. If someone like Ebon or Shiv didn't want him, then who possibly could? He had Tony, who did but only because he didn't know the whole truth of Francis, but he cheated on him. Even if it was for money.

The first cut was to Shiv, who taught him that what comes around goes around.

The second to Ebon, who made it clear to him that he was worthless. Always was and always will be.


	11. Final Cuts: Part Two

Psycho Chan's Note: I'm typing between SVU episodes. There are three of them tonight. Yay! I love that show! Fluffy suggests I watch House…maybe I will. Seems like a good show actually, I just…have no life…I mean, I don't wanna ruin that by putting a goal or a meaning to my life…other than Static Shock…I love this show! As you can tell because it's the only FanFiction that we write…heehe…he…eh…I'm pathetic…

Final Cuts: Part Two

Sighing, Virgil headed home, which was still with his pops and Sharon. At eighteen, Virgil thought he'd have a decent job and at _least _a girl friend. Well…that was before the big bang. Before he was a super hero. Now he worries about saving his ass while trying to keep a normal life. You know, one with girls, a job, girls, family, and girls. After a long night on patrol in search for a new metahuman who decided that the new Egyptian exhibit would make a great shopping stop. The woman was caught, and with it already being late, Virgil decided to walk home. It was a warm summer night, and not like he had the time to enjoy the weather during the day anyway.

He made a detour through the park. Where he use to hang out. It was a calm and peaceful place. Again, until the big bang. After the cure was dispersed, it got quiet again. Up until Ebon and HotStreak made a second bang after breaking into Alva's lab and stealing the 'last' of the gas. Knowing Alva, he probably had multiple containers in different labs.

Something caught Virgil's eye. A body on a park bench.

Curious, the young hero walks over to the bench, realizing it to be HotStreak. Having no interest, he turns to walk away. That is, until the reflection of the moon in a dark puddle catches his attention. Looking again, Virgil spots a knife on the ground, having fallen not long ago as the man slumbers. The same knife that the man had before on the hover craft nearly a year and a half ago. The blood was still dripping slowly, seeming to make a rippling sound with each plummeting drop.

Brown eyes scan the other man. His shirt was blood stained as well. HotStreak didn't look too good at all. Virgil actually _looks _at Francis. His expression was horrible. It was full of pain and suffering. Like it actually hurt him to be _alive_. Virgil stares at the older man. This man who has so much pride and dignity, laying in the park, a bloody mess. The man had actually allowed himself to be seen like this. To be seen a mess and falling apart. Unable to walk away, Virgil checks to see if the man is wakable.

"HotStreak." Virgil speaks softly, shaking the man on the leg. "HotStreak…wake up."

A groan escapes the man.

"HotStreak, wake up. You can't sleep here."

The rebel opens his eyes, straining to see the one who woke him up. Virgil looks into HotStreak's empty eyes. The color had seemed to have drained out of them, the once bright green a dull gray. "Huh?"

"It's late…why…why don't you come spend the night at my place. You can clean up there too." He recognized that voice, but he wasn't quite sure who. Sitting up, the broken man looks around, almost confused at where he was.

"…?" His eyes focused on Virgil. "Hawkins?" That was who. But…

"Yeah…it's me…it's been a while, hasn't it?" Virgil smiles. "It's been four years…"

Understanding where he is and why he is there, HotStreak nods to himself. "It been that long?" HotStreak could not believe it was that long. It seemed longer than that.

"Yeah. C'mon. On your feet."

Deciding he could use the help, HotStreak reaches down to get his knife, putting it in his side pocket. "'kay…"

Almost immediately Virgil was further worried, having to lunge forward to catch HotStreak from losing his balance and falling. The mocha skinned teen helps the older man walk, thinking of a way to keep the man up and conscious. "What happened exactly?"

"Well…" About this time, HotStreak's lesson with Talon kicks in. About secrets and their dangers. Not like he was going to lie either, he hated that more. Truth works. Besides, he was too tired to make up a story. "I was dating Shiv…only he was dating Ebon too…" Virgil examines the redhead's expression. The same as that night with AquaMaria and the night he had mentioned Ferret. The pain of not only breaking up, but having his heart broken as well. "Shiv choose him…Shiv sliced my chest open and Ebon raped me." He had put that simply.

"Raped?" Virgil knew that pain. Very well.

"That happens a lot when you live on the streets…" HotStreak struggles to keep walking in a straight line. He was too dizzy, all he wanted was a glass of water and to stop walking.

"Does it happen to you often?" Virgil was curious. Suddenly, he didn't feel so bad that he was used. He had angered the emotionally unstable man, and if he were raped often, it was only natural for him to take what he learned and do it too.

"It's been apart of my life since I was a child…" HotStreak spoke carefully. He didn't tell anyone this. Not Ferret, not AquaMaria or Shiv. Somehow, Virgil was easy to talk to. "Guess it's just part of me now."

The rest of the walk was quiet. Virgil struggled to get the man through the door and it was nearly impossible to get him up the stairs. Thankfully, he finally stepped into his room, tossing the man onto his bed. HotStreak lands in the light blue sheets gently, sinking into the soft fabric.

"I'll be back with some towels and stuff for your wounds." Virgil left down the hall, leaving the other man alone. Again, HotStreak didn't mind being alone. What he really wanted to know was why Virgil Hawkins was helping him. He could have sworn that he beat the snot out of the kid on a regular basis back in junior high.

Before he can think of something else other than he's stupid, the younger man returns.

"Hope you don't mind but…I'm gonna have to ask you to take off your clothes while I do this. I'll wash them and I'll lend you clean ones for the night." Virgil stands next to the bed. "Is it okay?"

"Yeah." HotStreak really didn't have to think about it. Gripping the bottom of his t-shirt, Francis tugs the tight material over his head, handing it to Virgil, who tosses it in an empty clothes basket Sharon left for him. Virgil looks at the gash in the other man's chest.

"You…should probably go to the hospita-"

"No." HotStreak lays down, staring at the ceiling. "I don't do hospitals."

Remembering that back on the island, Virgil nods. "Okay." He begins to clean up the cut, the white towel soaking up the crimson color, staining it. "I won't make you go. Just…stay here then…okay?"

"For a while…" HotStreak grunts as the rough cloth goes over swollen flesh. After a few awkward minutes, the blood was wiped clean, having stopped bleeding.

An abrasion on Francis's skin catches his attention. It looked painful, black skin and a…"Where'd you get that?"

Francis opens his eyes to see Virgil pointing at the scar burned into his flesh. "From Static." He saddens as he watches Virgil's eyes widen. "It was my fault…"

"How so?" Virgil could not look away from the scar _he _left. Last he saw it, it was still a bleeding mess with flesh hanging off burned skin. It wasn't any better now. It actually seemed worse.

"I…raped him…he made me so mad…he caught me on a bad day…and I lost control of myself. I don't even remember doing it…I blacked out." Virgil looks at HotStreak's seemingly gray eyes. "I don't remember if I was rough or not…if I hurt him…what I said to him…I can't remember it…but shortly after he struck me with one of his punches…" Both were silent for a while. "I deserved more than some missing flesh…I deserve much more…I feel so guilty…I almost want to ask him about it…to see how bad I was to him…how I treated him…how much I fucked him up…" HotStreak looks Virgil in the eyes. "He's a good kid…he doesn't deserve that…to be fucked by a whore who no one wants…I know first hand what kind of damage that does to a person…and I did it to someone else…" HotStreak closed his eyes, his mind quickly going dark.

Virgil moved on to clean up HotStreak's wrist. He couldn't help but think. All this time he thought of HotStreak as a monster that could never die. Him returning from the bay with Ebon nearly proved that to the city. A man without remorse or honor. A self centered man who was selfish and cruel. A demon. Nonhuman even.

But he wasn't.

HotStreak wasn't like the image he portrayed. He was simply human. A person with feelings and needs. And the city rejected his needs. Virgil looks at the eight scars on the man's wrists. Each carefully sliced. Deliberate. HotStreak needed help and no one was around to help him.

Virgil smiles softly. All this time he hated the man who took his innocence. His body. However, so much more was taken from HotStreak. Almost everything was taken from him. Francis Stone felt guilty. Meaning he was indeed human, and not a monster.

That was easily proven by simply looking at the man now. Virgil's brown eyes skim over the topless man. Aside from the gash, he saw scars upon scars. Slashes, tears, claw marks, even bite marks.

It was about time someone helped this man.

"Guess you really do have issues Francis…" Virgil says softly, leaning forward. "You may be broken…but…I promise I'll fix you." The mocha skinned man kisses the red head's forehead gently.

The road to recovery is a long one.


End file.
